Coming out of the Coffin
by VampGrl1234
Summary: In sociaty vampires have 'come out' but the humans are unhappy and order the hemophages away. Trent falls for a hemophage & was so willing to be 1 to be w/ her, she turned him. as a half vampire he is in great pain & deadly. Untill Gwen comes to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Prologue

TV is on. A man with a black suite is talking. "It is time my people can walk the streets with out being afraid. We don't want to live in fear; we want to be like anyone else. My brethren stand up and say I am a hemophage and I want equal rights." He yelled. The crowd around him cheered and yelled.

A woman in a suite is being interviewed. "I believe this hemophange is simply a disorder going around. What we need to do to keep safe is to separate the phages from the humans." She said coldly.

A march with people holding posters for hemophages right. Chanting, "We are equal, we deserve to be treated as such." Over and over.

A teen on the street being interviewed. "Nothing wrong with being a phage." She says.

A priest being interview. "I believe the phanges are the devils work. To allow them into our society is like embracing the devil himself."

The president at the UN. "We have decided for all hemophanes to live amongst themselves. They are not to disturb human life. Anyone turning into a phage must repot to their designated area eminently." TV goes Fuzzy.

That happen 12 years ago and it still rages on today. Debates marches, interviews. Its everywhere. Its even in our schools. It will never end either. I am a fang supporter. I feel have vampires oh sorry I mean hemophages living amongst us would be great. Most humans beg to differ.

It's Saturday and I am driving down the street when I see some random guy corning a girl. I stop my car and run down the alley. She's on the floor cornered and he bent down to her. She was begging and crying I came to her but he backed off. He looked at me and walked away. I ran to the crying girl and she seemed unharmed.

"You ok?" I asked the girl. She looked to be 16; she had black hair with teal in it, black and teal clothes to. She looked gothic as well.

"Alright?" she echoed. "No I'm not alright." She screamed threw her tears. "He was a messenger hemophage." She said. That all I needed to know. He told her, she was turning. She needs to go to a hemophag center before she dies. "My parents hate phages. They said they'd rather have me die than be a phage." She said threw angry tears.

"I'll drive you." I said offering my hand. "We can stop at your place, and then go..." but she cut me off.

"No. I don't want to see my parents. I am thrilled to me a phage. Just take me please." She said. I nodded and helped her to my car.

"I'm Trent." I said as we drove.

"Gwen." She said.

We make it to the gate and she just sat in the car. "Thanks for driving me." She said.

"No problem. What's your last name? I want to come and visit some time." I said. She's pretty cool and seems like she could use a friend.

"Fang supporter?" se asked. I nodded. "Mathews." She said as she opened the door. "Thanks again Trent." She said as she closed it. Then she walked to the gate where she was let in and rushed to the medical center for her change. I will visit her, one day. She's pretty cool.

It's been 3 nights since I've seen her and I am sneaking in. I have worked hard and long to find the perfect way in and out. I finally make it over the chain link fence and now I need to find where she lives. The houses are alphabetized by last name so I need to look for M. I turned around to find a vampire standing behind me. She had long black hair, a flowing black dress and deadly purple eye. She was so beautiful I could stop staring at her. "What are you doing here human?" she asked with a smile.

"Looking for a friend." I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who what?" I asked hypnotized by her eyes.

"Your friend." She laughed.

"What friend? I came for you." I said in aww.

"Wonderful." She said bringing her lips into a smile.

That's where it all began. I thought I loved Gwen, but I now know what love is. It's this vampire here.

"I'm Sam." She said.

"I'm Trent." I said. Her smile increased showing the peeks of her fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Her Love Bite

I have been seeing Sam for 5 weeks now. I sneak in every night. She's a new born, so she sleeps all day and human visiting hours our over at sundown. We hang out, talk kiss, cuddle, discuss the whole hemophage rights. Normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, pretty much. I can never tell anyone, parents or friends, about me and Sam. If they were to find out, they would have me thrown in jail. If they knew, they'd have Sam killed, something that hurts to even think about.

I pull my Harley to the curb and park about a block from the gate. I get a running a start then leap on the chainlink fence and start to climb. Sam is already there, waiting for me. Her beautiful lips curved into a smile, her milky white skin looking radiant in the moon light, her dangerously beautiful, deep, jewel-like eyes watching me, waiting for me.

I hop over the fence and land skillfully on my feet, she runs towards me and into my arms which i wrap lovingly around her. "I missed you!" She breathed into my chest, her voice so soft, so beautiful. "I have a surprise for you." She said playfully, looking into my eyes and smiling something wicked.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, I followed her down the dark alleys. Some vampires were roaming the streets but all I care about is Sam. I would do anything for her. She's everything to me. I love Sam. Every morning I pray for a messenger to call me. To tell me I will be a hemophage. I don't want to be a human. If I don't have the disorder I'll remain human. I want to be with my Sammy.

She pulls me into a building and pushed me on an old couch. This must be the surprise she was talking about. We're going to take our relationship to the next level. She sat on top of me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Trent, baby, do you love me?" she asked as she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Of course I do, baby. I love you more than anything. You're my everything" I say as she worked on the next button.

"But what happens when you're 80? You'll get old and die but my love will still go on." She says now on the third. My breathing is picking up as her cold white fingers glide on my hot skin.

"I'll always be your's, dont think like that babe" I said.

"I found a way to make you a hemophage." She said. I sit, up wanting to hear more. Is she for real? Me a hemophage? "Do you want to be one?" she asked pushing me down to the couch.

"Only every minute of everyday." I say.

"Then I can help you with that." She said, brining her lips to my neck. I feel her fangs brush my skin making me whimper softly.

Then her long white fangs drove into my skin. This is the most painful, wonderfual, amazing feeling I've ever had. She drinks and drinks to a point were I began to feel dizzy. She moves off me and prickes her finger. She places her finger in my mouth and orders me to drink. I do as I was told before I black out.

Then the pain set in, excusiating pain. I wake up and discover Sam is no where to be found. I try to look for her but this pain is too much. I find a mirror and look at my reflection. It wasnt me. Was it? My eyes were a glimmering shade of green, and my flesh was white as snow, pale as moon light. Is this what the change is like? This pain is nothing like the described. Is it supposed to feel like every bone in yor body is broken? I collapse on the floor in pain.

"Sam…" I try to yell. I lay on the floor screaming my goddess's name, begging her to come. To make the pain go away. But it didn't. The pain never stopped.

**AN: This chapter has been edited my Liddy Rose Sparkelz. But the plot, idea, and everything else is mine. Except TDI. I don't own TDI. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3. Bloody Reunions

I manage to ignore this unearthly pain and struggle to my feet. Beads of sweat falling from my forehead. My mouth is dry like a desert. And I never felt thirstier in my whole life. I finally get the door open and walk back to the gate. There's no way I can make it up. Then I smell something. The sweetest sent I've ever smelled in my whole life. Its faint but its making me crazy. My mouth dryer than before, my body pulsating, the world becomes clearer. Then I feel a stinging sensation on my gums. I screamed in pain as the stinging grew to a feel of my gums being cut open. I can taste blood in my mouth….and its delouse. But not like this sent.

Now an even stronger sent hits my face. No it's not as delicious as the first but it smells good. I look up and see a boy climbing the fence. Is he what I smell? He smells delectable. I want him. "Dude are you sure this vampire chick will come?" one of his friends on the safe side said.

"Totally. Last night we went to second base. Dude vamp girls are the best." He said falling on his back and getting up.

"How about vamp boys?" I ask the frightened teen. My voice sounded raspy, dry and deadly. I quickly grabbed him as they all screamed in terror. With out thinking I drove my teeth into his neck. The scarlet liquid tasted better than I could have only imagined. I wanted more. I hold the boy tighter as his friends scream in horror. Then when I feel like I've drank so much I might barf, I drop him.

His limb body hit the floor and I think I'm going to be sick. His friends run off screaming. And I think I'm going to faint.

"What the hell did you do?" came an angry and positively seductive voice from the darkness. That sent is back again and stronger than before, but I just felt sick now.

"Killing a human gives you 50 silver lashings." She says as she emerged from the darkness that cloaked her so well. It was that Gwen girl. The one I drove here. She was wearing a black dress with a red arm band, and she looked pissed as hell.

"I was….I don't know." I really don't. I thought his blood was amazing before, but now I feel like I need my stomach pumped. My body feels numb again and she grew closer. Her delicious sent chocking me, I wanted to drink her dry, oh but just the thought drove me near the edge.

"You don't look to good." She said kneeling by me. She put my face in her tiny, white, delectable hands and looked at me. "Oh my gosh, you're the guy who brought me here, Trent right?" she said with a smile. "My god what happened?" she asked looking at everything. But as I opened my mouth to say something all the blood I just drank came pouring out and on Gwen. She yelped as it covered her and her dress. I coughed and more blood fell from my lips. I grabbed her shoulders and lifted myself to her.

"Help me please. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said before I regurgitated more blood. Then I collapsed on the floor. What's happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: Bloody Reunions pt2

I woke up slowly and calmly in my luxury king sized bed. I stretched as the silk sheets fell off me. I am so relaxed and happy. Who knew being a vampire would be so enjoyable. I mean when I was human I hated my life. I've attempted suicide 3 times and was stopped. I was so glad that messenger came for me. My life was going no were as a human. My parents came to visit me. Well they really came to drop my stuff off and leave. Like I needed my stuff or their condolence. I bet they are as thrilled I'm a vampire as I am. After getting dressed I walked to the TV room. My roommate is at work now so I have the house to myself. But I am sick of watching vampire dramas. It looks like a beautiful night. I think I'll go for a walk.

The sky is clear, the starts are bright, and the moon is full. It's amazing out here. I take a whiff of the night sky and catch a sent of something remarkable. A human? A vampire? I don't know. All I know is I want to sink my teeth into it. I walk towards the smell. I wonder why the other vampires don't follow it. It's positively amazing.

I find a vampire draining a human's blood. This must be what I smelled. Human and a vampire. I call to him and walk to him. But he is no ordinary vampire. He's different. This is the man who drove me here. Trent. I'm happy to see him, but he looks terrible. Suddenly he doses the most repulsive thing ever. He vomits his kill all over me. I am coated in human blood that's been regurgitated. Oh sick. I am so going to report him. Or I was until he grabbed me and asked me to help. Something is seriously wrong with him. I pick him up and walk back to my house.

I lay him on the couch. He's not dead, and he's not passed out either. He's just so weak he can move…no wait…he's out. How can a vampire puke blood? I have never heard of that. I take a deep breath and catch that sent again. It's so strong. I look down and wonder.

"It can't be him." I crouch down to his face. "He smells like a human, and a vampire. But worst of all…" I say to on one, drawing conclusions. "I like it." I smile. I press my nose to his hair and die in his aroma.

It is him. He smells fascination. I couldn't help myself. I began to run my nose on his whole body. He smells incredible. Oh I am so tempted to taste him. But I don't even know what he is. How can a vamp have the smell of human in him? I take my nose to his chest and burry my face in him, taking ever last sent I can.

"What are you doing?" I look up and he's staring at me. His eyes a glistening emerald green, his voice smooth as honey. And me, sitting on him with my head in his chest.

"Sorry." I say as I back off.

"You were sniffing me like a dog." He says annoyed.

"Sorry. What happed to you?" I ask.

"It's none of your business. But my love Sam was turning me into a hemophage and then this." He said. I burst out laughing.

"Humans can't be turned into hemophages. Everyone knows that." I said threw my laughter.

"Then what the hell am I? She said she found a way to make me a hemophage and now…" he fell back on the couch and covered his head with a pillow.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"No. I'm in pain. And it wont go away." He said almost crying. I was going to say something else when he threw up more blood.

"What wrong with you?" I yell.

"I wish I knew." He said whipping his mouth. "When I saw that boy I got so thirsty. When I was done I felt fine. Like nothing could hurt me. Then I felt sick. Now I feel weak." He said. "I need to find Sam." He said trying to get up, but he fall back to the couch.

"Who's Sam?" I ask.

"She's my love. She did this to me. She'll know what to do." He said.

"Ok from what I can conclude now, your half vampire." I said. He looked at me. "And you need to drink or you'll die." I said giving him my arm.

"I'd rather die than drink your blood." He spat. I was taken back. "The only one I need is Sam, not you." His venomous words seemed to pierce my heart.

"Where is she? I can help you find her." I said ignoring the pain in my chest.

"I don't know. But I need to find her." he said. I wonder if he was imprinted on by her. I look him in the eyes and try to see if I can make him obey me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sam imprinted you." I said with a smile of smugness.

"What's that mean?" he asked me in an angry tone.

"You think you love her, but really you're under her spell." I laughed. He didn't like that. He throws me across the room and I slammed agents a wall. He grabbed my neck and hissed at me face.

"Don't you ever say such things about Sam. She loves me and would never do that." He said. I looked at him; his fangs were coming down from his mouth. They are not supposed to do that. Fangs aren't retractable.

"Listen, I want to help you. But you'll have to trust me. Which will be hard because you've been imprinted." I say trying to get him off me. He just tightened his grip and hissed louder.

"I can help you." I said as he began to cut off my air. He finally let me go and I hit the floor and gasped for breath.

"Help me find Sam and that's it." He said helping me up. "And no more sniffing me." He finished making my cheeks burn red.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Tracking

I sat by the window looking at the rising sun. I began to feel sleepy, and so was Gwen. But she said we needed to keep awake. "I know the best tracker, he can help us. But he's full grown so he's awake during the day." Gwen said handing me a cup fill of blood. "Try to drink again." She said. I pushed the delicious cup away. "If you don't try you'll die." She said.

"If I do I throw it up." I said turning to her. She was now wearing black jeans with a black and midnight blue top. She looked pretty, but she is nothing compared to Sam.

"Just try." She said handing me the cup again. I sighed and drank it slowly. It tasted amazing, the most delicious I've ever had. I put the cup down and felt fine. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Great….wait no…." I began to feel sick again. "Bucket." I said as she handed me a bucket when the blood came flowing out.

"I don't get it. You're the first vampire I have heard of to regurgitate blood." She said. "Also to have the scent of a human, retractable fangs and to be imprinted on." She said

"Explain please." I said whipping my mouth.

"Vampires don't throw up period. Our fangs don't retract see." She said bearing her cute little fangs. They reminded me of Sam's. I miss her so much. "We have scents, but not human scents, also vampires can only imprint humans. Not other vampires." She said drinking her blood.

"For the last time, Sam didn't imprint me." I growled. The mere thought of Sam hypnotizing me drove me crazy. She loves me; she would never do that to me.

"Ok lets go." She said grabbing a huge black sun hat and putting it on. She gave me a cloak. "The sun will hurt you." She said putting glasses on and handing me glasses.

O0o0o0o0

The walk was dreadful. I could have sworn I would catch on fire. Who knew? We finally come to this house and Gwen just goes in and I follow. It was much like hers but more masculine. Instead of purple and black color scheme this was red and black, she had vases with flowers, this house didn't. Gwen's was neater too. She removed her hat and glases and I followed. Then I saw her standing in an open window.

"I thought you didn't like the sun?" I questioned.

"Special made windows. I can stand here all day with no reaction. It actually feels good." She smiled.

"Connor." She yawned. "I need you." She said taking to herself up. Then this vampire came downstairs. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, looked like he was 16, and had a red shirt and blue jeans. He smiled when he saw Gwen and he came to her.

"Hey girl, what are doing up." He said as he embraced her. Then he looked at me. "Couldn't wait till morning to tell me you got a mate?" he asked. I hissed at his comment.

"I am only for Sam." I hissed. Gwen rolled her eye.

"I found this yesterday. I don't know what he is." Gwen said. Connor took a deep breath and he looked puzzled.

"I smell human and vampire." He said.

"I think he's half and half." Gwen said. "He has retractable fangs, he craves blood but he can't keep it down and he's been imprinted on." Gwen said.

"I have not." I yelled.

"Look Sam." Gwen said pointing to the hall. I ran to wear she pointed anxious to see my love, but nothing was there. "You were saying?" she said in a smart tone. If she wasn't a girl I'd punch her.

"Oh I've heard of this. Halfas they are half human." He said looking at me. "Yup they suffer until full transformation is complete." He said.

"Ok so how to we complete it?" Gwen asked.

"He has to kill and eat his creator. Or else he dies of starvation because his human half won't let him hold down any food what's so ever." Connor said.

"Kill Sam? I'd rather die." I said hurt, I can't kill my love. Why would she do this to me?

"Oh this is very illegal, if Sam is caught she'll be arrested and killed for her crime." Connor finished.

"How long can a halfa go with out food?" Gwen asked.

"You and me? About 3 days. Humans about a week. Him, a week then he'll begin to die." Connor said.

"So we have a week to find Sam and break his imprintment." Gwen said. "How the hell are we going to do that? An de-imprintment process can take month if your lucky." Gwen said.

"There is one way?" Connor said with a smug smile. He pulled Gwen to the side and whispered something to Gwen. She first was mad and wanted to yell, but then she seemed like she had no other choice. Then they came back.

"Ok Halfa what's your name?" Connor asked.

"Trent." I said growing annoyed with these two.

"Ok. Hi, I'm Connor, I'll be helping you two. But first I need breakfast and so do you." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I told you, he can't keep blood down." Gwen said. Connor came back with a cup full of wonderfully smelling blood, and equipment for a blood transfusion.

"His half human stomach can't digest blood, but his half human and vampire can accept blood. I have O positive here good for all blood type. This wont satisfy your craving but it should keep you sane." He said setting it up.

"How do you know so much?" Gwen asked.

"We just took a test on Halfa's in school." He said as the blood began to flow in me. "Can I get you anything to drink Gwen." He asked in a tone that seemed more than friendly.

"Thanks Connor, but I'm good." She said sitting by me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6. Too Drunk to Care

Well Connor was right. I was still thirsty but I wasn't as on edge and annoyed as I was before. I still won't accept Sam imprinted me. She would never do that. Connor is leaving now. "Ok I'm going to search up this Sam and buy some stuff so we can hunt her down. I'll be back by sun down." He said as he walked out the door. Gwen sighed and laid on the couch.

"Good morning." She yawned and fell asleep. I steeled with the floor. Yeah that's comfortable.

I woke up hours latter and Gwen as waking up too. The sun was down and the moon was visible. Gwen looked at me and smiled.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

"You know I can't drink." I answered annoyed.

"I meant if you're ready for a transfusion." She laughed. I nodded and she got everything ready. I noted how she didn't seem to know what she was doing. I mean, she didn't even have the right stuff with her.

"On second thought I'll wait for Connor." I said.

"I can do it." She said dropping the blood bag and I saw she had an A+. I am B-.

"That's not my blood type even." I said avoiding her.

"Stop complaining." She said switching for an O.

"No." I said. "I won't stop. I hate it here. I want to leave. I bet I could find Sam and she has a cure for me. You people probably don't even care about me. I'm better off alone." I snapped

"You'll die alone. And we do care. If we didn't I would have left you in the alley to die. And incase it hasn't gotten threw your thick halfa skull, Sam doesn't love you. She hypnotized you into thinking that. If she loved you she would not have done this to you." Gwen snapped back.

"Your just jealous that I'm in love with Sam and not you." I answered.

"Why would I want to love you? Your annoying, ignorant, stupid." She yelled, with furry building up in her.

"I get it. No one loves you here. That's why you can't stand to hear me talk about my love." I said. I get it now. Poor vampires lonely.

She growled and tackled me to the ground. "Stop moving." She hissed.

"Get off me." I yelled trying to fight her.

"No, I'll drink you're blood and break the stupid imprintment. I don't care if you love a lamp, I am threw with this fake love session." She yelled as she aimed at my neck.

I bit my bottom lip to stop the moans from slipping from my lips. This feels almost better than when Sam bit me. Almost. She drank and drank, until she pulled off my neck. She whipped her mouth and giggled.

"I'm sorry that was rude." She laughed. I looked at her face and laughed to myself. She's drunk. I remember Sam saying alcohol and drugs don't get vampires high. They need excessive amounts of blood to do that. So little Gwen here has taken more than she can handle.

"A little drunk huh?" I laughed at her. She wouldn't stop laughing, like I was a clown putting on a performance.

"Maybe a little." She laughed.

"Get off me please." I asked politely. She was still sitting on me.

"You're probably the only guy who will ever say that to me." She laughed and rolled off me. I sat up and looked at her. She was rolling on the floor laughing. I get up and walk to the window. Nobody's outside but a few vampires. I turn back to Gwen and she's struggling to stand up. She's like a baby in mommies heals. She's laughing at everything like its' some big joke.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked randomly.

"Eh, my girlfriend is prettier." I said truthfully. But all she did was pout, then she smiled and barley walked to me.

"Well you know what I think?" she wobbled a few inches from me. "I don't like your girlfriend and think you need a new one."

"I don't care what you think." I said

"Why not have me be your girlfriend?" she said pushing me on the couch, then she sat on my lap. "I bet I'm more fun, and I would never put you under a spell." She said now with her nose resting on mine. "What do ya say?" she hiccupped.

"I say your drunk, and I love Sam." I said as I pushed her off me.

"You are like all other hobos. They just take your sandwich and run." She pouted.

"I'm not a hobo." I said trying not to laugh.

"I don't believe you. How do I know that when I turn my back you won't steel my food?" she cried.

"I wont." I laughed.

"I love turkey legs." She said leaning her head on my lap. "How bout you?" she asked poking me.

"No I don't like turkey legs." I said grabbing her hands, but she fought against me.

"Stop it." She laughed slapping my hands off hers.

"No." I said finally grasping her hands in mine. "There."

She laughed and smiled at me. She has a pretty cute smile, for a vampire. It's very warming, and happy. You can barley see her fangs too. Only when she balls out laughing and drinks. I like that, it makes her seem human. Her hands are so warm, Sam was always cold to me. Maybe that because I'm a vampire. I chuckled at the thoughts and looked back down at the smiling drunk girl who's head still laid in my lap.

She has the biggest eyes I've ever seen. I wonder if they were also so big. And her lips are full. She is very beautiful now that I get to just look at her. Wait what am I thinking? I'm in love with Sam and I'm thinking about how beautiful Gwen is? No…..I can't be unfaithful to Sam.

"Are you ok hobo?" she asked in a child like tone. I looked back at her. "You seemed happy but now you look sad." She finished.

"I'm not….it's nothing Gwen." I said sighed.

"I'm sorry your girlfriend is a bitch." She said. I first felt rage, how can she say that about Sam. But then I felt like, I kind of agreed with her. Just a little.

"She isn't when you get to know her." I defended.

"What is she like?" she asked still looking at me.

"She's beautiful, sweet, dark eyes, soft lips, long hair," I began to list but was stopped.

"Do you two have a lot in common?" she asked. "How about her favorite things? Can you list them with out thinking?" she asked.

"I….I don know." I said. Then she fell asleep. I can't believe I don't know anything about Sam. I know her name, her age, how she looks, but everything else? I don't know her favorite color, or hobby, or book, movie, music, anything. And I called her my love. I am so confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7. Let the War begin.

Gwen started to wake up and she started to sober up. I placed her on the couch and got off a while ago. The whole time she was asleep all I could think of was Gwen and Sam. Gwen is nice and pretty, but I'm in love with Sam. But I think that if I never find Sam again I would be ok with that. Before I couldn't stand being away from her. Every minute was tormenting me. Now, I miss her, but I miss her like you would miss a middle school friend who is moving away. You feel broken, yet you know you can move on.

I don't know what to do. I look over at Gwen. She's now sitting up and rubbing her head. I want an answer to my questions. Why am I feeling this way about Sam now? Did she imprint me? How about Gwen? Why is she so important to me now? What is this I am feeling for her? Gosh I wish I knew.

"Hey guys I'm back." Connor says walking in with billions of bags. "Man what happened to you?" he asked lifting her chin up. His face was merely inches from hers.

"Let her breath. Being that close cant be good." I said annoyed. Who the heck dose he think he is being that close to her? Can't he see she's tired and practically unconscious?

"What happened?" he asked with his face still close to hers.

"I got drunk off his blood." Gwen said blushing. Connor laughed a little.

"You should know better. As a halfa his blood is stronger than vampires and tastier than humans." He laughed helping her up. She stumbled a little. "Try to walk. If your hangover is too bad we can leave tomorrow night." He said.

"I'm fine." Gwen said trying to walk. But she stumbled and fell into my arms. I snickered a little at Connors face when I grabbed her. He didn't seem to like it very much. I helped her stand up and she was now able to walk on her own.

Connor gave me a look and walked to the kitchen. "Trent help me in the kitchen." He said. I followed him and he seemed a little angry, and I had a smirk on my face. "Stay away from her." he hissed low.

"Who?" I asked in a stupid tone.

"Gwen. You love Sam and want her. I have worked hard to gain Gwen's attention. I don't need a halfa ruining it for me." He hissed.

Usually I would say he had nothing to worry about. That Gwen and I are friends. But I didn't know why hearing him say this made me pissed off.

"I can be with who ever I want." I hissed back.

"Then it's a war. We'll let Gwen chose." He said before coming back to the living room.

Gwen was completely sober now, smiling and walking around. "Wow C, you got a lot of stuff. How long do you think it will take? And is this a tent?" she asked pointing at a bag.

"Who knows how long it will take to find her. There are few hotels and we'll be traveling by foot. So yes it's a tent." He said packing everything up.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Came a girl's voice. In the door way was a girl. She looked like someone I knew before, but I can't remember.

"Hey Laushawna, glad you can help. That's the problem Trent." Connor said pointing to me.

Gwen hugged the girl and they exchanged laughs and hellos. "She's Gwen's friend." Connor cleared up.

"So we're looking for a vampire who turned this human into a halfa?" Laushawan asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Gwen said packing up a bag.

"Whoa wait. Gwen you're not coming." Connor said taking the stuff from her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. We have everything we need. We don't need you getting hurt." Connor said staring deep into her eyes. Too deep for me to stand back.

"I say if she wants to go let her." I said getting between them.

"If she gets hurt I couldn't live with myself." Connor said grabbing her hands.

"I'll be fine." She blushed and continued to pack. I gave Connor an evil look and he returned it.

"It has to be someone who was in our class." Laushawna said. "Us or someone who passed our class." She finished.

"Yeah I mean, we learn all about halfas then one appears at our door step. What gives?" Connor said.

"We'll go to the library and look up all the females in our class, then cross them off by their looks and hunt her down." Laushawna said making it sound easy.

We all agreed and headed to the library before we hunt down Sam. I packed my bag and looked over at Gwen. Connor was on the floor next to her helping her out. Doesn't Gwen see that he's trying to impress her? Why can't she see through the scam? Wait…why do I care?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Falling for You

Connor, Laushawna, Gwen and I headed toward the library. It is 3 AM so it's closed for another 5 hours, but we can't wait. Gwen picked the back door lock easily. Then we silently walked the back hall, up a stair case and stopped at a door. I accidently bumped into Gwen. I quietly apologized before she picked the lock. She opened the door and we where in. It was dim but I could still see. The others have no problem thanks to their vampire vision.

"Ok the year books are in the school area." Connor said. We followed him up a few steps till we reached a large open area surrounded by books. "Ok the newest year book should be……" Connor said trailing off.

"Here." Gwen said removing the black and gold book from its shelf.

"Thanks Gwen." Connor smiled at her and kissed her passionately. Or at least he wanted to. Ok so he just hugged her for saving them time, but I can tell he wanted to swoop kiss her and not care what was going on. It made me furious.

"Ok let's go to our class first." Laushana said. I went behind them to look. "We are looking for a Sam. Anyone named Sam." She said.

I was going to speak up when I saw Gwen leave. She climbed down the 3 steps and wondered off to a near by book shelf. I followed her wanting to know what she's doing.

I stepped in the book shelf and she looked at me. "Shouldn't you be helping them look for Sam?" she asked taking a book out.

"I could, or I could see what your up to." I answered. She laughed a little. Then she left the shelf. I can hear her foot steps running away and I followed her. She was in a child's book space. Bean bags, stuffed animals, colorful pictures, and small thin books every where.

"Its sad isn't it?" she asked. "If you where chosen at such a young age, to stay that way forever." Gwen sighed.

"Most children don't live threw the change." I inputted. "There bodies can't take it right?" I asked.

"My sister was chosen." Gwen said. She sat in a bean bag. "My parents, instead of helping her and listening to me, they tried to exorcise her. She died in a matter of hours." Gwen said. "My twin sister Lilly died because of my parents' ignorance. And because we were identical twins I was quarantined. Tested on, and everything. I was 'there hope for a cure'." She said whipping some tears. "They held back the change but they didn't stop it. I should be with my sister." she said, and then she stood up. "This part of the library reminds me of her." Gwen smiled. "I want to stop the evils the humans do. They took me from my family and stuck needles in my arms. I was tested under, and sick. When I turned 14 they set me free thinking I was the first cured. They were going to announce it when I turned 18. But I turned." She shrugged.

"I had no idea…" I said hugging her.

"Humans are the monsters. Not us." She said pushing me away. "That's why I am so happy to be a hemophange. Not just to get away from my parents, but to prove it can't be stopped. That we are good, and what they are doing is evil." She said then she looked at me. "I wasn't the only child they were and are testing on." She said.

Then she walked away. I followed her. She was in another shelf looking around. "Sorry I didn't mean to dump that on you." She said.

"Then why did you?" I asked. Why would she tell me that? And the regret it?

"So you know you're not the only one here with issues. Because of what they injected into me growing up I might die any moment now. And so might you." She said.

"So that's why you told me?" I asked slightly furious. "I thought that maybe for a second you were I don't know becoming a friend. Telling me something, not trying to get me to shut up. You just don't like to hear other people's problems. You just want the lime light." I said angrily at her.

"What's your problem? I just shared with you something dear to me, something we can both relate with and you're yelling at me?" she yelled back.

"Sam would never do that. She tries to fix problems not put more on people's shoulders. I'll carry my burden and you carry yours." I snapped.

"You're my burden." She yelled. I looked back and saw she had tears streaming down he pale cheeks.

"Gwen..." I said walking back to her.

"I wasn't trying to do that Trent. I WAS sharing something personal and deep with you." She said whipping her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little aggravated." I said remembering how close Connor was with Gwen, how that angered me to even think about what might be running through his mind.

"YOU IDIOT." Laushawna yelled. Then a book went flying and hit a book shelf. Then that book shelf toppled and hit another, and another. Then I saw the next shelf to fall was the one Gwen was under.

"GWEN!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled she looked up but I tacked her out of the way. I landed on my back holding her small body to mine. The book shelf she was at was flat on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She was frozen with her eyes fixed on the shelf.

"That could have killed me…" she said.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning her face to me. She looked at me, and then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you." She whispered. I held her to me, not so much as a hug, but to keep her safe.

"It's ok. " I whispered back to her.

"OH MY GOB GWEN I AM SO SORRY." Laushawna yelled as she ran to us. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT CONNOR BUT HE DUCKED." She said taking Gwen from me and hugging her like a rag doll.

I got up and saw Connor's dagger eyes stabbing me, all I could do is smirk. Then he ran to Gwen. "I am so sorry. I should have let her hit me." He said hugging Gwen. No this wasn't a hug. This was an embrace, I wanted to rip him off her, and then rip him to shreds.

"I'm fine really. Did you guys find her?" Gwen asked.

"We found 5 Sam's that fit his description." Connor said handing Gwen the paper with the address on them. Then he put his hand around he waist and held her close to him.

"Let's leave and map out these girls who are possibly Trent's true love." He said.

"Let's leave before the librarian comes back." Laushawna said walking away. Gwen followed but Connor and I stayed.

"You have your beloved Sam, leave Gwen alone." He hissed.

"If it weren't for me she would be dead." I said looking at the shelf.

"No, if you never came she'd be watching TV and getting ready for bed. Not hunting down a vampire, anything happens to her and it's all your fault." He hissed. Then he walked past me bumping my shoulder.

"It's on Connor." I said to no one before I turned to leave. I might not be sure about my feelings for either girl, but I know one thing for certain. I don't want him to have Gwen.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Shake it Up.

We left the library and Gwen relocked the door. "We better leave before the hag gets back." She said turning away from the door. We started running away. Laushawna led and Gwen followed. Connor and me raced to be the one running next to Gwen. Sure I can run circles around this loser but I'm not letting him run besides her.

"Guys……….can we………..take………..a break??" Laushawna panted. She was leaning on the back of a building trying to catch her breath.

"No we need to keep moving. The sooner we find Sam the better." Connor said.

Here is my chance. Want to win a girl over, win her best friends trust first. "No I think we need to stop. She needs a break." I defended. I caught a glimpse of Gwen smile. That's two brownie points for me.

"Sure your right. I didn't know you cared so much about her. If she means that much….." Connor said. Great there goes Gwen's cute smile. Now she thinks I like Laushawna.

"What did you say boy?" Laushawan screeched.

"Just because I care about Laushawna well being doesn't mean I like her." I defended and stole a glance at Gwen. Emotionless. Great.

"Lets stop. I could use a drink." Gwen said breaking the on coming fight between Connor and me.

"Fine. Oh look a 7eleven." Connor said pointing across the street. They have 7eleven's here?

"Don't worry Trent. We're still human. We eat food too." Gwen said. Almost like she read my mind.

"Ok I've got…40 bucks." Connor said.

"I've got 20." Laushawna said going threw her pockets.

"I'm broke." I said.

"No money no food." Connor said.

"Then I starve. I didn't bring my money." Gwen said. I would have paid for it, but I was broke.

"It's cool. I got you Gwen." Connor said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought if you had no money you don't eat?" I snapped.

"Gwen's a lady. It would be rude to starve her." Connor said. I don't like this guy. He seemed nice. But now I want to throw him off a cliff.

He went in the 7eleven and we gave him our orders. Sorry. Laushawna and Gwen gave him their orders. Well Gwen felt bad. Telling Connor that it wasn't fair so he'll get me a soda.

He came out fast with four cups. "Ok an A+ for Laushawna, An AB- smoothie for Gwen, an O shake for me and a diet root beer for Trent." He said handing us our cups.

"Umm I wanted a coke." I said.

"Really? I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Connor can you grow up." Gwen scolded.

"Nope." He smiled. Then he sat down with the rest of us. I stared at my drink; I hate root beer and diet sodas let alone both. Oh well.

Everyone was enjoying there drinks. I found it funny that Gwen chose my blood type to drink.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. This is the best." Connor said sipping his blood shake. I wish I could have it. It dose taste good to me, but I can't hold it down.

"I got blood Trent. Bet you wish you had a blood shake." He taunted.

"I don't care." I said ignoring g him.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM. Blood shake. Its sooooooooooooooooooo gooooooooooood." He taunted.

I am trying to ignore him, but he kept it up. I got so mad I threw my soda at him.

"Dude not cool." He said drying himself off.

"Thanks for the soda again." I smirked.

"Connor. Can I talk to you for a minute." Gwen smiled. I was kind of angry...ok I was angry. What dose she want with him?

**Gwen's POV**

I am getting really annoyed with Connor about now. He's over doing it.

"Needed me?" he asked.

"Can you back off?" I asked. "I know the plan but don't you think you're over doing it?" I asked.

"Nope. We need to get him jealous." Connor said.

Ok here was the plan. Easiest way to break an impintment is threw love. And since I do find him interesting the plan was for me to try to win him over. But that isn't enough. Connor is helping by making him jealous, thinking he needs to act quickly, so he'd step up. But he's over doing it.

"Can't you be a little nice?" I asked.

"Ok I'll tone it down a little." He said.

"Thank you. I'm still not sure on this plan." I said.

"I know. You don't like toying with his emotions." He said.

"Of course I don't. I feel sleazy." I said.

"Don't worry. It doesn't seem like your faking." He said before walking away.

"What? No um…." I tried to defend myself. But he's gone now. I don't feel that way about Trent. He's in love with Sam. Well maybe a little. He is cute, and sweet, when that snuck bag isn't on his mind. Who would go so low as too imprint a human? Wait. How did she? Hemophanges are not allowed in the human society. And Trent doesn't know anyone here to visit. And even if he did he could not have come across Sam. She's nocturnal like me.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

……. Could Trent have met her……when he was coming to see me? He said he's come and visit. I didn't think he would. Or if he did it would be during the day.

Did he risk his life, sneaking in to see me and came across Sam?

No why would he do that. I barley know him. I cant be that important. But then again……….

AH my brain hurts. I need to find out how he met Sam. Just to clear things up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10. Saving the Two you Love**

**Trent's POV**

Connor and Leshawna were putting the tents up. I was in the middle of one of my blood transfusions. I'd give anything to be a normal vampire. Sure blood this way keeps me calm. But it doesn't quench my thirst. I couldn't look at the bag or the tube. I'd be to tempted to remove the needle from my arm and drink the blood normally. But if I did, then I'd regurgitate it.

I sighed as I sat on the cold rock. I haven't been this miserable in my life. "Look's like our done." Came Gwen's voice from behind. I turned around and she was standing there. "Let me unhook you." She said sitting next to me. Then she slowly and carefully removed the needle from me, and put a bandage in its place. She cleaned everything up and put it away.

"Must be a pain to carry all my medical stuff." I said feeling guilty.

"Your not the only one." She said. I looked at her and noticed she was injecting something into her arm. She caught me staring and I blushed. I cant believe I did that. Staring at her. UGH I'm such an idiot.

"It post pones my death." She said. I looked at her and she was oddly smiling. "Remember how I said I could die at any moment?" she asked. I simply nodded. I didn't want to speak. I wanted to hear her speak. "Well the vampires found this. It can hold back the inevitable. Until they find a cure. If not, either I spend the rest of my life with injections, or an injection will fail and I die." She said as she removed her needle.

"Your so calm about it." I said. "If I knew I could die at any moment I'd be on edge." I said.

"Oh I was. But I stopped like a year after being the humans guinea pig." She said coldly. "Yeah I could die at any minute. It's a bummer. But I'd rather die as a vampire guinea pig than a human experiment." She said. I gave her a look that said I didn't understand. And she laughed and got up.

She began to walk away and I followed her. I want an answer. She was looking out at the sky line. The sun will be up soon and we need to sleep. We are too young to be out n day light. Connor and Laushana are not.

"When the humans tested on me their goal was to find a cure for vampirism. It was cruel, cold and heartless what they did to me. But the vampires." She said "excuse me. The hemophages helped me. They are trying to let me live. They don't care about conquering the humans. They just want to make sure I live." She smiled looking out.

"They will help you two. But it would cause a stir." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing by her now. I didn't notice at first this was a cliff we were standing on. A grassy, cliff. And we had a perfect view of the cities.

"What did you know about vampire before you became one or met one." She asked looking at me.

"They are blood drinkers, immortal, young are prone to the mythical defenses, and the old are not." I said.

"Out of that. Did you know a vampire can force a human into being a hemophage?" she asked. I gave her a shocked look. "Exactly. That's because neither did the hemophages. It's a field they did not study. They didn't look into it. Sam was daring. And she did this dangerous act. Now if the humans knew they can be forced into this, what would that cause?" she asked.

As if she had painted it in my head I could see it. A war between the two races, humans and vampires. The hemopages would win. But the humans would never lose.

"That's why we need to be together" she said breaking my train of thoughts. "If I live, I can prove there is no cure to being a hemopage. And if you live, then we have another field to investigate." She smiled.

"But I need to stay hidden. If the human race knew it would start a war." I said. she sighed.

"Not if we take it the right way." I looked deep into her eyes. I felt s deep connection between us. And we were merely talking. I came in a little closer but she seemed uncomfortable and backed off. It began t feel a little awkward between us. Standing here silently.

"What happens if you miss an injection?" I asked randomly.

"Get me to a medical station ASAP." She laughed. But I knew this was no laughing matter. "The sun will be up soon. I'd love to see it rise, but I'd burn if I did. I got to go." She sighed looking down.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked still standing on the cliff. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I can tell. You don't want to ask though." She blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Tell me. I wont get mad." I reassured.

"How did you and Sam meet? I mean she's a new born like us so it had to be at night. And you're not allowed to visit at night. You must have snuck in. but why?" she asked looking at me.

I got furious. What's it to her how I met Sam. "I jumped the fence at night and met her." I answered truthfully hiding my rage.

"But why did you hop the fence in the first place?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"WHATS IT TO YOU?" I snapped. "WHO CARES WHAT I WAS DOING." I yelled. And I quickly regretted my outburst. Even from far away I can see the tears starting in her eyes. She was expecting me to say 'I was coming for you' but I didn't say that. Also I snapped at her. Now she looked furious.

"You didn't have to be so rude." She yelled back. Then she stormed off to the camp site. I fell to my knees and pounded the ground.

"WHY? Why is it that when I am so close, I lose my temper and lose it all? WHY?" I yelled into the sky.

"Because you are mine." Came a familiar voice. I looked over and there she was. My Sammy standing in the tree's.

"SAM!" I exclaimed running to her. She gave me a sweet smile.

"They are looking for me right?" she asked.

"The look is over. I am very sick, and we need your help to fix me." I said grabbing her hands.

"You are not sick nor broken. You must learn on your own. Don't listen to them. They just want me dead. She said as a tear fell form her smiling eyes. "Keep them away from me my love." She said. "And stay away from that Goth girl. She's feeding you lies." She hissed.

"Gwen? I don't care. I believe only you." I said kissing her hands.

"Good. Then go back. Rest and convince them to go another way. Not my way." She said.

"How will I know which is your way?" I asked.

She reached in her pocket and removed a small locket. She opened it and it was a compass. "It's a lover seeker. It will point in the direction of the one you love most." She said. "Go the opposite of where it points." She smiled. Then she kissed my fore head. "We must depart now. Good bye my love." Then she ran off into the woods.

"I understand love." I said clutching the locket in my fist. "I understand." But do i? I'm lost in this new world I'm in. but a;; I know is I must trust one person. Sam. She is my only concern.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11 Part of You.**

Gwen's POV

I stormed back the campsite. I can't believe I really thought that for a second Trent had forgotten about Sam. That he was interested in me. I am such an idiot. I looked at the sky and the sun will be up any minute now. I started to run but realized Trent wasn't following. 'Should I go back for him?' I thought. 'No. let the jerk burn.'

I stormed into the site and Laushawna was already sleeping. It'd not easy for Laushana and Connor to switch their sleeping hours but they are willing. But Connor was putting out the fire.

"Gwen. Where the hell have you been? The sun will be up any minute now?" he yelled. But then he saw my expression and backed off. I must not be doing too good to hide the hurt in my eyes. "Want to talk about it?" he asked in a hug.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to get to sleep." I said turning to the tents. Then I noticed there are only 3. "Ummmm…" I said looking at them.

"Hate me, but there was only one sun proof tent. So you and Trent have to share. If he tries anything just say something. Laushawna and I are in-between you two so don't worry. I'm not happy bout it either." He said.

"Its ok." I said stepping into the large tent. There were two air mattresses and two sleeping bags. I spotted my bag on the left and claimed the left side mine. I quickly changed and laid down.

I hate air mattresses. They are so uncomfortable. I beat it up a few times and finally got comfy. This tent is so heavily blocked so the sun wont bug me. But I can still hear Connor walking outside.

"What the hell happened?" I heard him yell.

"What are you talking about?" that was Trent.

"I mean between you and Gwen. Why was she crying? What happened?" he yelled. I was not crying. My eyes just got watery.

"Nothing. We just talked and…."

"And what? I never saw her upset. She goes off with you and now she's …."

"The sun is coming up. Cant you yell at me tomorrow night?" Trent yelled.

"No I want you to burn. You made her upset." He said. Then he sighed and angry sigh. "Fine tomorrow. But one more thing." He said.

"I only bought one sunless tent because Gwen wasn't supposed to come. So now you guys need to share." Connor said sounding like a protective brother. "WHIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOU FACE." He yelled. "If you do anything to upset her, in any way, if you even snore and wake her up you will be left and you can find your lover on your own." Connor yelled at him. Trent was smiling? What made him smile? UGH forget it. He has no interest in me. He just proved it seconds ago.

Moments later I heard the tent open and peeked from under the covers to see Trent. He looked at me under my sleeping bag and smiled. He has no idea I'm awake. Then he got to his side and started to take his clothes off. I wanted to look away knowing it's wrong. But I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He didn't get fully undressed just his shirt and jeans. Then he took out a t-shirt and sweat pants he borrowed from Connor (I can tell. I've seen him wear those before) and went to sleep. I soon fell asleep as well as the sun rose and the birds chirped.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I heard an owl hoot. And crickets chip. The wonderful sound of night. I fluttered my eyes open and I saw Trent sitting there staring at me. Just watching me sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and he was taken back.

"What the heck was that?" I hear Laushawna yell from her tent.

"Gwen is everything ok?" Connor asked.

I opened my mouth to scream NO. But I looked at Trent's face. He was terrified and was mouthing 'sorry.'

"Just a spider." I yelled. "I got it." I finished. Then I looked at Trent. "What the hell was that?" I whispered.

"You talk in your sleep." He whispered back. "I wanted to know if you would catch the man in the chicken suite." He finished laughing. Odd I did dream about a man in a chicken suit. He stole my golden pancakes. (Side effect from being a hemophage. 3 kinds of dream. 1. Weird. 2. Horrifying 3. Premonitions)

"Sorry for creeping you out." He said.

"Don't do it again." I warned as I got up. He was already dressed so I kicked him out. As I was picking my clothes I heard him and Connor talking again. They were whispering but I can hear them.

I don't want to deal with this right now. I need time to think. So I threw on a black tang top with a midnight blue skirt, and my boots and headed outside.

Trent was already hooked up to a blood transfusion and my shot was there waiting for me.

"Morning." Laushawan and Connor greeted. I took my shot in silence.

"I'm going for a walk. No one follow." I said getting up.

"Girl we got to clean up and pack up. Where are you going?" Laushawan yelled.

"NOT FAR." I yelled from already half way to the trail.

I walked and kept walking till I found a lake. It was kind of gross. Green water, fishes, garbage, bags, a body, blood, twigs…..wait a body? I looked again and saw the figure drifting down the stream. I quickly removed my shoes, skirt and shirt and jumped in.

The water was deeper than I thought. I can't feel the bottom. I picked up the boy and he started to sink. I laid his back in my chest and back stroked to the shore.

He was a full grown vampire. I can tell. I started to pound on his chest until he spat all the water out. Then he plopped down not breathing. "Come on. Breath." I said pressing his chest again and giving him mouth to mouth. Finally he gasped.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"No. Help me please." He croaked. He ripped his shirt open and I saw the silver bullet in him. Must be some human attempt to kill a vamp. They think we die from silver bullets. Where not werewolves.

"How?" I asked.

"You need to…………suck it out. Use your teeth." He said coughing. I didn't want to but as I sat on him I brought my lips to the wound and sucked trying to retrieve the bullet. As blood flowed in my mouth and down my thought the bullet came up. I sit it out and accidently swallowed the rest of the blood.

Then he had an evil smile on his face. "I claim thee mine." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You drank my blood with out asking me. So now I will forever be a part of you." He smiled. I was about to slap him when I heard Connor's voice.

"GWEN? What the hell is this?" he asked. I'm sure from his perspective this doesn't look good. Me in my under clothes, sitting on top of a shirtless boy. And his blood all over my mouth.

"Not what it looks like." I said. "Who are you?" I asked. Now that he was alive I started to look at his appearance. Piercing, black hair with a green Mohawk, blue eyes, and slightly built.

"Duncan. And you are…Gwen I guess." He said. I got off him and ran to my clothes.

"Leave me alone." I said as I quickly put them back on.

"Run if you want I will always know where you are, what you're feeling, who your with, and there is an added bonus." He said I, no fully dressed, looked at him. "This procedure we did, also will cause some feelings to start. You will start to find me more intriguing every day and soon you wont want me to leave." He laughed.

"You son of a gun. You tricked her in a blood passing ritual?" Connor yelled.

"Yup." He said smugly.

"Why? Out of all the girls in the world why me?" I yelled.

"Your cute, were walking around. And I needed someone to take that bullet out." He said. "But I can sense you're having enough guy drama. Leave the two losers behind because there is nothing you can do about me." He said. I walked to Connor to ask him for help. He always has the answer.

"Unless he dies, or realizes you. You belong to him." he said. "Bright side, he can help with the Trent jealousy." He said trying to comfort me.

"We are on a busy trip so can you just realize me?" I asked turning back to Duncan. I saw he took a bag out of a bush and slung it over his shoulder.

"I love trips. I got enough things to live in the forest." He said.

"The join the crown. Com back to the rest of us and we'll explain our point out here." Connor said.

Great as if I wasn't having problems before, now I got 2 guys to worry about. Can my life get any worst?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12 You got to Fight for your Right to Live**

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen wasn't so happy that I had made her mine. But she'll get over it. I followed them back to the camp and saw another female adult vampire and a boy. He smelled like a vampire, and a human. He looked like a vampire, or a sick human. What is he?

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me.

"WHAT are you is a better question?" I asked. He didn't like my response.

"This is Duncan. Duncan this is Trent. Trent, Laushawa Duncan will be joining us on our trip." Gwen said slightly annoyed.

"Why?" Trent asked. He looked upset and hurt and furious.

"Well, he kind of….umm..." she was hesitant.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I own her now." I said proud. Trent's head just about exploded.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "I drank his blood and he made me his. And I'm sure he can help us find Sam." Gwen said coldly.

"Who's Sam?" I asked.

"Trent's lover." She answered. Then she walked away.

"Girl how bout me and you go have a talk." Laushawna said taking her arm and walking into the forest leaving me, Connor and Trent. They didn't seem too happy to be with me.

"So…." I said sitting down. They both sat down near me.

"Why did you make her yours?" Trent asked annoyed.

"She's cute and I needed help." I said.

"She could have gotten the bullet out with out being claimed." Connor yelled.

"What if I wanted to claim her?" I said in a cocky tone. That Trent guy seemed like he was going to bust an artery soon. Connor seemed mad but nothing compared to this guy.

"Why her?" Connor asked breaking the tension. I wish he didn't. I'm sure Trent would have pounced on me and attacked.

"She's strong, tough, and cute, I need someone like that. She's useful to me." I answered. But no sooner as the words came out of my mouth Trent was standing up ready to kill. "I have a better reason. I can tell you because we are all fugitives here."

"We are not..." Trent growled but I cut him short.

"You're illegal. Connor and that big girl are skipping school. Along with Gwen, who is helping an illegal? We are all fugitives. We get caught and we are all doomed." I answered.

"What is your intention?" Connor asked as Trent took a new seat closer to me.

"I am starting a war against humans and vampires. Or hemophages what ever we are. When I was younger I fell in love with this girl. Her name was Courtney. One day her sister changed and the next Courtney was hauled off to a testing place. They tested on her like a rat. A RAT. I have no clue if she's alive or dead. But her family was allowed to see her but not anymore. I want to stop what they do in there. Because I know its nothing good." I growled at the memories. I won't rest until she is safe in my arms and the humans pay for her pain.

"They do, do horrible things there." Connor said. "Gwen was tested on after her sister changed. They thought they found a cure and let her go. But she soon changed and she might die any minute now. The hemophage community works hours on end to find a cure for what they put in her. You're not alone." He finished.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Gwen, the girl you now own, she metaphorically has a ticking time bomb in her. We don't know when it will go off, or if it ever will. But we do know if we don't disable it, not only will she die, but the humans will know what kills us and we will soon be no more." He said. "She takes 3 medical shots daily and monthly check ups. So far so good. But she still is carrying that deadly chemical in her. She too wants to stop the human madness. Not only did they kill her twin sister, they put her life and all hemophanges lives' in danger." Connor explained.

"I had no idea." I said. "I thought I was alone and had to force people to be part of my army." I confessed.

"I will fight for you." We all turned to see Gwen coming from the bushes. "But I want my freedom. And I want to fight with words first, fire arms second." She said with a smile.

"Swear? If you lie and run off I'll hunt you down." I joked.

"Swear." She agreed.

"I'll keep the hold for a little while longer." I said. But no on seemed happy about it. "Fine." I sighed. "Gwen as your master I free you from your hold to me." I said. I felt as if I had lost something, like something was missing but Gwen had a big smile.

"Thanks. And yeah I will help you defeat the humans in their evil ways." She said.

After that we all sat down and talked. I decided to tag along on their trip to find this girl for Trent.

I got up to take a bathroom break and on my way back I saw that Connor and Laushawna where mapping out where we should go. And Trent and Gwen looking at the stars. She was pointing things out and he looked interested. I sat near my solo tent that Gwen will use and I share with Trent and saw something on Trent's seat. It looked like a locket but inside was like a weird compass thing.

It didn't have a North South East or West thing just a needle pointing. And it seemed to be spinning around. Trent caught me looking at it and he grabbed it. I wonder what that thing is.

**AN: Sorry bout he late update. Please review. I haven't been getting many and your reviews keep this and other stories alive. So if you want my updates to be faster pleas update. =D thanks you. **


	13. Chapter 13

Follow the Blood Stained Road

Trent's POV

Sleeping in the same tent as Duncan was just as bad as knowing he tricked Gwen into owning her. ……. Not that I care……I mean……. I am not even sure anymore. I like Gwen, she's sweet and kind and caring, funny, unique, smart, independent, pretty….pretty interesting I mean. I love Sam and always will.

I was hooked up to my blood transfusion and was annoyed. "Can I try to drink blood normally?" I asked Connor who was half way done with his blood bag.

"You'll just gag it all." He said. Duncan found amusement that I couldn't drink. I thought it was honestly the most annoying thing ever. I want to taste the warm red liquid in my mouth and swallow it down. But my human half won't let me and regurgitates it all.

"Morning." A sleepy Gwen said walking out of her tent. Well its really Duncan's tent but he let her use it. And it's really night time, but to Gwen and Duncan and soon me, this is morning.

"So the address says she lives in the upper side. So we should head north." Connor said helping Laushawna pack up.

I took a peek at my compass and noticed it pointing north. I panicked. I need to keep my love safe. "Umm guys, I think we should head west instead." I said.

"But she lives north." Laushawna said.

"But my gut says she's west." I said with a weak face.

"He's imprinted. He'll be able to find her better." Gwen said injecting herself before taking a bag for breakfast.

"I go with human compass here." Duncan said hauling his bag on his back. Laushawn surged.

"West it is." Connor said looking at the map. I sighed of relief and looked at my now empty blood bag.

"I got it." Gwen said unhooking me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. but she seemed afraid of something. Terrified. "You ok?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked.

"Never mind." I said as she put all the equipment in its bag. I looked to the left and saw the bag full of blood. It made my mouth water, I wanted it to bad.

"Ok let's go." Connor said standing in now the empty camp site.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip was long and boring. I started dragging behind but purposely. I need to make sure we steer clear of Sam. My mouth dry and agitated I looked at the compass but didn't look long Gwen was standing near me.

"You're falling behind." She laughed.

"Sorry." I replied picking up speed but not so much. She's such a sweet girl, Gwen. I looked at the compass. It was pointing north, toward Sam. Then it sharply turned west. With my eyes bulging from my eye sockets I looked at where the needle was pointing.

Gwen was right in front of me and the needled followed her. If she stumbled to the right, so did the needle. If she stopped and fell behind me, the needle turned to her direction.

This cant be. This is supposed to lead to Sam. Now Gwen. I slapped it constantly trying to fix it but it didn't seem broken. But it must be if its following Gwen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

A whole night of walking, compass smacking and dry thirsty thoughts. "Guys we need to stop." Gwen said sitting on a huge rock.

"Ok we'll set up camp." Connor said. Gwen dropped her backpack and walked to Connor and Laushawna. Then I noticed something odd. The compass was pointing to the west. Where Gwen was sitting. Gwen was to me left or east. Then I saw Duncan go to her bag and take out a blood bag.

I walked to her bag and my compass was spinning. It had been pointing to my desire. And that was a backpack full of blood. And here I thought it was pointing to Gwen…


	14. Chapter 14

**Trent's POV**

Camp was set and I was going threw a transfusion. I sighed wishing I can have a blood bag like everyone else. I looked over and Gwen was sitting on a rock staring off into space. She didn't look to good. I mean, she looks good, but she looked tired and sick.

"You all right?" I asked. She jumped startled. "Oh sorry, you don't look to good." I said removing the tube from my arm.

"I'm just tired. I'm ok." She said looking down. I don't believe her.

"You can tell me." I said. She looked up and scanned the camp ground. Laushawna went to look for berries; Connor was studying the map and Duncan disappeared.

"Have you ever been asked, what do you want to do before you die?" she asked. I was taken back from that but answered.

"Yeah." I answered. She smiled.

"Tell me some." She said.

"I want to see the world and bungee jump, get a tattoo, fall in love, flip off a cop, and spend my last hours with my loved ones. You?" I said turning the tables.

"I want to help my sister. And ride a motorcycle, and ride on a boat, get married and…." She started tearing up and couldn't finish.

"Hey you alright?" I asked.

"Let's go. Lets go find Sam." She said getting up.

"The sun will be up soon. We need to camp." Connor said. Gwen sighed and walked off. I had a bad feeling and silently followed her. Something's up and I need to know. She walked into a clearing and just stood there.

"I'm ready." She cried. She stood there bawling, just standing. Then she hunched over slightly. "I'm sorry Lilly, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She said threw her tears. Then she fell down like a sack of rocks on the floor.

"GWEN!!!" I ran to her and lifted her up. "Gwen, what's wrong, what happened?" I asked examining her for damage.

"I missed an injection. I ran out. I'm dyeing." She whispered. My eyes bulged out of there sockets. "I don't want to die, but it's my time." She said crying. "I made that list when I was told I might die at any moment, wanted to finish it soon." She said as more tears fell from her eyes. Either from pain of emotion. I hope emotion, if she must go, I don't want her to be in pain. "I never finished that list." She said before she closed her eyes.

"No Gwen!!!! Wake up; it's going to be all right…. CONNOR!!!!" I yelled for help and tried to pick her up.

"Find Sam, she'll be happy to see you." She said as I stood up holding her.

"HELP, GWEN'S HURT!!!!!" I screamed. She placed her cold hand on my cheek.

"Don't bother. I want to die." She said coughing now. Blood slowly spilling from her mouth and eyes. "I……..l-l-l-lo-lo-lo-lov---" was her last words.

I screamed and yelled as I ran her back. Connor had headphones on, or he would have heard us sooner.

"WHAT HAPPENED??" he yelled.

"She missed an injection." I said. He ran to me and took her from me and sighed. He put her down and went threw his bag. He took out a black case and held up a needle, like the ones Gwen used but bigger. He forcefully stabbed her leg and injected her. In 5 seconds her eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. She began coughing as Connor put everything away.

"I'll head to the nearest pharmacy to refill her prescription. But first" he said looking at everyone but especially Gwen who looked like she was ashamed. "Why?" he asked. "You know I had emergency ones." He said in a stern tone.

"I thought I could go with out it." She began but was cut short.

"YOU CANT. YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY. DO YOU WANT TO DIE???" He yelled at her. Then he stormed off with all the empty needles and there cases.

"What was that all about?" Duncan said taking a break from sharpening his stick with his pocket knife.

"The girl thinks she's strong enough. Girl you know better than me you can't go with out your medicine." Laushawana said. But Gwen stormed off. "It's hard for her, but she needs to know she can't miss one." She said sitting down. I got up and followed her.

She was standing in the same clearing but wasn't doing anything. "You ok?" I asked sneaking up on her.

"Fine." She said coldly.

"If you knew there was more, why didn't you…" I began but was cut short.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" she snapped.

"But you told Connor…" but again I was cut off.

"I lied." She said as she started tearing up. "I really thought today I was going to die." She said looking away. My mouth became very dry and I can feel my fangs coming down causing me pain. Like two hot needles being stabbed into my flesh. "I always knew that day would come, but I never thought it would be so horrific." She said as I crept closer. I need something to drink, something to stop this pain, this agony that shatters my bones and pounds my head. "I can't die until I help my sister though. I promised her." she said completely unaware of me right behind her aiming toward her neck. "Trent? Are you even listening to me?" she asked and turned around.

I quickly bit down into her and she silently screamed. I took in her blood enjoying every last drop as she whimpered and lost feeling in her legs. I was soon satisfied and released her and she stumbled back but didn't fall.

"You…..you…..you…..JERK. How could you bite me while I was….and here I thought I had someone to talk to….UGH…..I'm so angry I can't find the right words." She screamed. I laughed a little at her outburst.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." But then I felt sick. Like I had eaten a baby's used dipper and sour milk. I hunched over in pain as my stomach gurgled.

"Awww what's wrong? Cant hold down a little blood??" Gwen said in a mocking tone.

"……get help…please." I said threw the pain. It felt like I drank acid and it's burning me slowly. The vile rose up my throat and I tried to hold it down.

"Nope, I think I'll sit here and let you suffer." She said sitting a safe distance away from me.

I groaned and pleaded for mercy. "I'm sorry, please, I'm dyeing here." I said falling to my knees.

"Just puke, you should feel better." She laughed. And just as she said I hurled every last drop of her blood on the ground. I had never in my life felt so much pain before. I wanted someone to shoot me and take me out of my misery. But Gwen just laughed as she watched.

"Oh revenge tastes sweet." She said threw her laughs. But after everything was out I fell to the floor out cold.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid boy." I heard an angel sing. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Sam standing there. "Why do you insist on drinking blood if you know you cant?" she asked threw her fiery, yet passionate eyes.

"Sam, thank goodness. Please, I'm in so much pain, please help me." I pleaded reaching for her but she backed away.

"I'll give you enough to mislead those fools but not enough to save you." She said.

"Why won't you save me? I'm sick, I'm dyeing." I said as blood tears fell from my eyes. I looked at them questionably but received no answer.

"It's all part of my plan." She smiled and pricked her finger. "You can suck, nothing else." She said holding her finger to me.

"No, I want to be cured. Help me." I demanded.

"Don't you speak against me. Or I'll just let you die now." She screamed at me.

"CURE ME." I demanded. Her eyes burned with fury and she approached me. She grasped my head and she kissed me tenderly on the lips. Everything came back to me. This is the girl I love, and I have made her angry. "I'm so sorry, for shouting Sam, please forgive me." I begged. I cant believe I hurt her and raised my voice to her. I should be happy with what she offers me and be happy to help her.

"It's ok." She said cutting her finger more. "I'm feeling sympathetic today." She said sliding her finger into my mouth and let me suck on it until I was ok.

"Trent stay focused. That Gwen is cutting threw my imprint…I mean our love." She said.

"She isn't a problem, she means nothing to me." I said in a pleading look.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Just keep going the opposite of the compass until it's time." She said walking away.

"Time for what?" I called but she was gone.

"For bed." Came Gwen's voice from behind me. "Listen I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I was just mad and….I'm really sorry." She said.

"So? I could have died and you laughed at me." I hissed.

"I know. I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She defended.

"I don't know what I was thinking trying to help you when you were dyeing this morning, but I know I wont make that mistake again." I said walking past her. she just stood there frozen. But I don't care. I meant what I said, and wont take it back.

**Gwen's POV**

After my talk with Trent I smelled fresh blood on him. And not mine. But another girls blood. And since her isn't barfing it must be Sam. He's helping her, the inprintment is back. That also explains the increase of rudeness. Sam is here, and not far. But I cant tract her with this weak sent I need to smell or taste her head on. But how?

"Trent wait." I called out. He stopped in his tracks and I ran to him.

"What do you want?" he asked. I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. If I can get her taste in my mouth then I can track her down. I forced his mouth open and searched for remains of her blood and easily found it. Perfect timing to, he pushed me off him as soon as I got her taste in me.

"Freak, leave me alone." He yelled and ran off mumbling to himself. I dusted myself off and sniffed the air.

"Your not far Sam, I'll find you, and make you cure Trent. I don't know what you're planning but I know one thing. It ends with you dyeing." I said as I ran in her direction.

The trees grabbed at me. The mud held my ankles. But I fought threw nature and ran closer to her. I came close to a cliff side and saw her sitting on a rock staring at me.

"I knew you'd find me." She said smiling sweetly but I knew that under that sweet smile was more sour than sweet.

"So you're the infamous Sam?" I spat.

"Infamous? Has Trent never spoke about me enough? Maybe my imprint isn't strong enough." She laughed.

"What you're doing is wrong and sick. Your killing him." I yelled at her.

"You don't know my plans." She said standing up. "I am not the bad person here." She said coming closer. "But you, your playing with his emotions." She said now in my face. "You are the worst, your killing him on the inside." She said.

"You're physically killing him. He might die any second now. Don't you get that?" I yelled.

"I understand it all too well." She smiled. "You don't." I gritted my teeth, and got ready to hit her. "So I must dispose of you before ruin everything." She said. Before I could react, she jammed a sharp stake in my stomach.

I backed up and she removed the stake. I couched and gripped my bleeding abdomen. But I won't go down with out a fight. While her back was turned I threw a boulder at her and she fell off the cliff. I smiled slightly as I fell to my knees. At least I won't die from the humans created illness. I began to feel cold and stiff. So I lay down and closed my eyes, this time ready to die.

**Trent's POV**

I stormed back to the camp completely furious. I can't believe Gwen kissed me. She knows I love Sam. Sam was right; Gwen was out to ruin what we had. She's jealous and wants me. But I belong to Sam.

"Where's Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said sitting down.

"The sun will be up in a few hours. Where is she?" Connor asked concerned. He was my enemy but now I could care less.

"Hey Connor." I said looking up at him. "You win." I said and walked away.

"Win what?" Laushawna yelled. As I was walking away I felt something. Sam's in trouble, I can feel it. I ran as fast as I could, where I don't know, but my guts telling me its right. I ended up on a cliff with Gwen on the floor and Sam hanging off a cliff.

"Trent….Trent baby save me." Sam called. I looked over the cliff and saw my love hanging on to dear life. "Trent help me." She pleaded and I quickly grabbed her hand and began to help her up. But then I looked back and saw Gwen lying there, bleeding, and dyeing.

"Gwen, what happened to her." I asked keeping Sam dangling over the cliff.

"She was a danger to our plan, our love, us." She said in a desperate tone.

"No YOUR plan, I have no idea what's going on." I said furious. "I want answers NOW!" I said loosening my grip on her slightly.

"Ah, Trent don't, please." She begged.

"Why won't you heal me? Why did you kill Gwen? WHY??" I demanded.

"I'm in cahoots with the humans. I'm helping them make a anti hemophage vaccination. Gwen's test was so close, but the hempphages found something to hold it back. If she was killed they'd think it was a failure and have to start from scratch." She said.

"You killed her for THAT???" I yelled letting go another inch. "You want to destroy us??? WHY??" I yelled.

"I hate hemophages. We are not natural. There must be a cure. And Trent." She said looking me in the eyes. Her's tear-filled. "I found it, you're the cure." She said. "You're blood, it can heal Gwen's disorder if used right, but it can also be the death of her and all hemophages if used the right way." She explained.

"My blood?" I asked.

"Half human and half hemophage mixed in harmony. That's the cure, and it's also the weapon." She said. "Help me up and I'll tell you how to cure Gwen." She said.

"NO, you have to cure me too." I demanded.

"I can't do that. I need you in this state, its part of my plan." She said.

"I'll die if you don't." I yelled.

"It's a sacrifice for the good of humanity." She said.

"HUMANITY???" I yelled.

"The hemophages are evil, they are unnatural and ungodly. Humans are the superior being and the good guys." She said.

"The humans tested on there own kind, they put a disorder in Gwen, they risked children's lives, and they are the monsters. NOT US!!!" I yelled letting go another inch.

"Us? Trent, you're nothing. You are neither accepted by humans or hemophages. HELP ME UP!!!" she yelled.

"No, I don't care if I do die, you are NOTHING, you are sick, and troublesome. So I'm doing society a favor." I said tearing up and letting go. But she grabbed my hand and dangled onto my fingertips.

"Please Trent, you don't understand, please this isn't the answer." She cried.

"It is, I need all your blood to live, but Gwen and other like her need mine. You wont help, so I will." I said. "Good buy Sam." I said letting go.

Time stood still as I saw her fall to the rocky below. Her arm extended and her face in shock. I couldn't believe I let her go, let her die, did I do the right thing?"

I turned around and saw Gwen still lying there in a puddle of blood. "GWEN!!!" I cried picking her up. She wasn't dead, or not yet.

"You let her die?" Gwen said confused.

"I don't know how but I do know my blood will save you." I said. "Drink me, it's bound to work." I said bringing my wrist to her mouth. But she was already passed out, breathing slowly. I bit my wrist and took in as much blood as I could and brought my lips to hers. I passed the blood from my mouth to hers in a cold lifeless kiss. I kept this routine up until I passed out myself.

Did I make the right choice? Probably not. I will either die in the end, or live forever as a full vampire and Gwen and others like her would die from the human created disorder.

Will I ever be cured? I don't want to be cured. As long as there are other hemophages like Gwen that I can help, I will live as a half until a better cure is found or until I die.

Gwen? As I lay here, unconscious, unaware of what's going on, Gwen seam's more appealing to me. Sam is a monster and should be tormented and killed. I want Sam to find the deepest pit of hell and dig deeper then rot.

The future? I am unaware of it. All I know is I want to see Gwen healthy and cured. I want the humans to stop trying to destroy us. And I want to hold Gwen in my arms.

Will it ever happen? God I hope so. But probably not.

**AN: Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooo long. But here you go. There'd only 1 maybe 2 more updates. Sorry I'm taking so long. BUT I'm planning out the ending and im still working the dents out. To tell you the truth I haven't decided yet if Trent and Gwen should be cured or not. I'm working out possible endings and thinking which would be better. **


	15. AN HELP ME

**AN: Ok here's the deal. I'm stuck in a fork in the rode. AKA I have 2 ending and i cant decied between them. why? 1 ends the story there. the other? leads to a part two. **

**so i need your help. tell me what i should do. end it? or make a part two? plz help. i cant update unless i know. **


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Ok I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. But if u read my note you'd know I was stuck between 2 endings and couldn't chose. So the votes are in and there will be a part 2. …….. if I change my mind I'll just re do this chap and end it here. But right now there will be a part two.

Trent's POV

I woke up to a blinding white light. I tried to close my eyes but it didn't help, the burning sensation just persisted on. I tried getting up to realize I was tied down. I growled in frustration and squirmed trying to get free. I forced my eyes open and saw I was in white room, tied to a bed, and hooked up to wires. I growled again in frustration.

My fangs where fully erected and my body ached. I yelled and struggled for help but the pain only increased. I never knew agony until this moment. I feel like I was run over by a million non stop cars, then thrown off the tallest tower falling into a pile of glass shards, then set on fire. I was also felt the burning desire in the throat, I was extremely thirsty. I turned my head and saw across the room was a few bags of blood just sitting there. If I can manage to get free they'd be all mine and this pain would hopefully stop.

I struggled again but the belt like structures holding me down dint budge. I tried ripping them off but it was impossible. I kept trying using the blood as a motive, but nothing was working.

"Good your awake." Came a familiar, calm, but slightly different voice. I looked around but saw no one.

"SHOW YOURSELF." I screamed with the pain in my voice clearly audible. I heard slight laughter, but I was still trying to break free, so busy I didn't hear the foot steps coming my way.

"You've been out for a week. I was so worried." The voice said again. I turned my head and Gwen was sitting next to me. Her sent drove me insane. I struggled even more trying to break free. If I can just get free, I can have her all to myself. I could rip her throat out and lap up her blood. Or I can rip her heart out and drink her blood like that. Or I can go old fashion way and just sink my fangs into a soft fleshy area and drink her dry, every last drop. Sadly she caught sight of my struggle and backed off.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be so close." She said, with a face that said she felt silly. But I want her to come closer. I'm not getting her blood unless I break free, or she comes to me.

"No it's ok, come here, tell me what's been going on." I said planning it all out in my head.

"I shouldn't. You haven't had a drink a weeks so..." she said.

"COME HERE." I screamed trying to break free. I struggled, and squired and pulled against the bands, but nothing. After a few minutes I stopped and fell back exhausted.

"Done?" Gwen asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital. The doctors are working on your cure to make you a full hemo…." She explained but I cut her off.

"NO! Not until they find a cure for you first." I said. Gwen's face flushed a light pink and I turned my head. All I care about now is just saving Gwen so she can live with out the fear of dyeing. I lost Sam, and I got no one else.

"I am cured." She said. I snapped my head around and looked at her. She did look a little different but not by much. She looked a little whiter, more like a luminescent dew kissed kind, her eyes fiercer, more alive, and she is different. "I've been a full hemophage for almost a week. They will publish it soon; they just want to run a few tests just to make sure I'm 100% cure." She said.

"That's great. But I don't really care right now." I said. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to gather all my strength to break free, but then I felt a cold hand on my warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and Gwen was standing next to me with her hand on my cheek. Very close to my mouth where I can just bite her. If I can act quickly I can grab her hand and I can drink her dry there.

"I know you're thirsty but you need to control it." She said with watery eyes. I was ready to throw my head and bite her hand. "If you let your thirst win, you'll die." She said as tears fell from her eyes. She removed her hands and I looked at her. "Be strong, the cure is coming, and you're thirst will die, please, fight this." She said.

"I cant, I need a drink." I said threw clenched teeth.

"You came so far. Too far to die now." She said crying slightly. I decided to try to relax so she won't be so upset. I took a deep breath and sat down. I tried, very hard, but Gwen being here made it very difficult.

It seemed like ages for the doctor to come in. Ok so in reality it was only a few minutes, but to me, it was centuries of trying to fight this craving, and this pain.

"Hello Trent. How are you doing?" she said. She was a female doctor with long raven hair tied in a tight bun and wearing glasses. "My name is Juliet, and I'm here to help you." She said.

"Can I die?" I asked breathing shakily.

"No, the cure for you is almost ready. Just a little longer." She said with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M DIEING HERE IN PAIN SND YOUR SMIELING AND TELLING ME TO JUST WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed almost breaking the bands.

"You're the first of your kind to make it this far. Your creators blood will cure you and make you a full hemophage but we have a few problems." She explained.

"AND THEY ARE….." I said getting annoyed with her.

"Well we need your blood; it's very useful to us. And we can't find your creator. She's escaped." She explained. "We're looking for an alternative, something to keep you as a half hemophage but minus the blood lust, pain, regurgitation, and short life span." She said.

She took a few tests, read a few of the machines then she walked out with out another word.

"This is hell." I complained.

"It'll be over soon." Gwen said trying to comfort me.

"Not if Sam is missing." I said. If she's gone I'll never be cured. A nurse walked in and looked at Gwen.

"I'm sorry miss but visiting house are over." She said. Gwen sighed and walked to me.

"I'll be back tomorrow, just hang in there." She said smiling at me.

"No promises, but I'll try." I said. She smiled and walked out. I laid back, and tried to sleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I woke up, back in the same room, but it was different now. Now there was balloons and flowers and get well soon cards. I even see a teddy bear, all resting on tables, and nightstands, even the empty bed next to me was occupied with flowers. I sat and looked around. Then I realized something, I was no longer tied down.

Not just that, I was in no more pain, and the burning desire, gone. I looked around the room again, and grabbed the bed remote. I pressed the call button and waited for a nurse.

Instead, who walked threw the door, was a swarm of press people, camera people and reports shouting questions at me. I was lost in the flashing cameras and shouting. I am completely lost.

"Alright everyone out." Yelled a voice. The room quickly cleaned as the doctor Juliet pushed the remaining people out. She closed the door and sighed. "Thank god your finally awake." She said with another sigh.

"Finally?" I echoed

"You were out for almost a month." She said with a smiled. "We cured you a month ago, and you never woke up." She said

"Cured?" I repeated.

"Well sort of." She said. "You're a new species all alone. Your not a half hemophage, since your pain and blood lust has seized. But you're not a full vampire since you have retractable fangs, and don't crave blood as much." She said. "You still maintain human qualities, but you're a hemophage. So we call you dimidium lamia which is Latin for half vampire." She explained. I was taken back from the use of the slang name. It is improper for hemophaged to be called vampires even if they are. Why would she call me one?

"Vampire?" I asked again.

"I know it's a fifthly word. That word, everyone think Dracula or Twilight, when we are nothing like them. But we feel the humans embrace that word better, and if we can show them we do to, and we can co exist then, the battle will be over." She said smiling.

She has a point, Gwen and I are the future for the hemophages, we are the hope, and the light. ……. GWEN!

"Gwen? Where is she?" I asked.

"Out in the waiting room being interviewed waiting for visiting hours so she can see you." She said. "What a sweet girl, she's here all the time, never left. She's the first visitor, and the last. She just sits there watching you, waiting for you to wake up." Juliet said with a smile. "I'll get her now." She said walking away. As she opened the door more camera's flashed, and people yelled, but the smell, I can tell some where human. …… smell huh. I guess I am half vampire now.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I spent the next 3 weeks in the hospital. Mostly just to make sure I was 100% capable of living on my own. I got visitors everyday. Everyone came to visit me, people I knew, even humans, cameras and reporters, and even my family. But not Duncan. Gwen said he's busy still trying to get Courtney, his girlfriend, out. Gwen was there all the time. Not only because she had check up, like me, but she wanted to.

"So they said they want me to live with someone to be safe. But I don't want to. I know they'll but me with a nurse." Gwen said throwing away the wilted roses and replacing them with new ones.

"Yeah I've been looking at houses to. But they are going fast." I said putting the news paper on the nightstand. Thou there is not much room. Since I didn't have a house they had to all stay here, and the pile only gets bigger everyday.

"I want to stay in my house." She said then yawned. I looked at her and she looked really tired. But it's the afternoon.

"Sleepy? I told u not to come at 7pm then leave 12am. Its not good for you." I said.

"No not that. It's just." She said yawning again. "Sorry. I'm starting to become a night sleeper." She said. In the hemophage stages you become a full fledged hemophage once you start sleeping at night and being awake during the day.

"That's great." I said. That means not only has Gwen become a full hemophage but she must be completely cured to.

"No, you're still a day sleeper. That means I wont be able to visit." She said.

"Don't force yourself to be nocturnal. I'll be out of here soon." I said.

"Too bad." She said sitting on the hospital bed turning the TV on. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. Gwen and I have been getting much closer since everything stopped, but we're not dating or anything. I think back on everything and think how horrible I was to her under Sam spell.

"I'm really sorry." I said not looking at her. "For putting you threw all this and being rude to you. I wasn't seeing clear I was under her spell." I said.

"It's ok." Gwen said leaning her head on my shoulder. "I know, it's cool." She said looking at the TV and not me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time passed and Gwen's visits where shorter. She came at 2 and left at 10. She told me everything I was missing and I really enjoyed her company.

"I talked to the doctors today, and guess what they said." she said in a happy tone. "They said it's best if we shared a house since out conditions are related.' She said blushing slightly. "IF YOU WANT TO. You know if you want to live alone that's fine." She said turning around so I couldn't see her blush more.

"I thought you wanted to live alone." I said turning the tables.

"Well, I don't know, it dose get kind of lonely, and boring. But I don't care." She said. I laughed smugly.

"Ok, but you need to cook and clean." I said joking with her. She playfully threw a pillow at me and laughed.

"So……." She asked waiting for me to finish.

"Why do you want to live with me so bad?" I asked pulling her down to the bed to sit near me.

"Because, well, I think the doctors are right, we should live together and we have fun together." She said stuttering now and a then.

I nuzzled her shoulder making her blush more. "Any other reasons?" I asked. She just stayed quiet. "You know, ever since the imprintment broke, I've been able to really see other girls clearly." I breathed down her neck. "Why is it you come everyday? Why is it you tried so hard to break the imprintment? Why do you want to live with me?" I asked holding her closer to me.

"I think you know the answer." She said in a shaky tone.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want you to say it so I can be sure." I replied.

"If your going play that game then." She said breaking free from me. She turned around to face me and was still blushing. "I'll make it clear, you have 3 days to choose if you want to live with me. If you do, say something." She said walking away.

"How bout you?" I asked.

"I already agreed to living with you." She said not looking at me. "So yeah." She said I can scene the smile in her voice.

She already said yes, meaning she dose like me and just wanted to hear me say it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It the day I leave the hospital. I told the doctors I wanted to leave before Gwen came. I told her to come at 5pm, but I'm leaving at 2AM. I looked out the car window as we drove to my new house.

It's pretty descent, not far from the hospital either. A park a block down, and mall 10 minutes away. I walked in my new house. I didn't have bags, since they will be brought to me latter by m family. I was now left alone, in my new home.

I walked up the steps and to the bedroom. I opened the door to an empty room. Nothing there but a bed and a closet. I sighed at the depressing sight and kept moving. I opened the next door and smiled.

In there was a large bed, silk sheets, TV, closet, dresser, window, paint, decorations, and some flowers from the hospital. I walked over to the bed and smirked. Gwen was sleeping soundly.

Yeah I agreed to live with her, but she doesn't know, she thinks I'm moving in across the street, which is why the other room was unprepared. Its nigh time, meaning I'm wide awake and Gwen's fast asleep. I walked to the computer and decided to just surf the web until she wakes up.

Time went by fast and not it's was almost sunrise and I needed a bed. I walked to hers and snuck in. Hey mine wasn't prepared. I yawned and dozed off to sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up, around 7PM and I saw Gwen wasn't in bed. I got up and searched the house. I checked everywhere but couldn't find her. She must have seen me and left, I hope I didn't scare her away. I went to the kitchen and searched for something to eat. There wasn't much food, considering this is Gwen's house and she doesn't eat much.

I heard the door open and turned to look down the hall. Gwen was walking in with her arms full of bags. Some had food marts written on then, others stores I did not recognize. She put them down and looked in my direction. She gave me a big smile and I could see the small blush on her. She picked up some of the food bags and walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what to buy so I just bought some things that seemed popular." She said putting some of the food away. I noticed she had one bag full of blood pouches.

"What's these for?" I asked

"Drinking duh." She said with a slight laugh. "You cant drink from me and vice versa, and there was a sale on A positive." She said putting them in the firgerator.

After all the groceries were away, and my room was made we decided to visit Connor and Laushawna. No one's heard from Duncan yet, we're kind of worried, but there's a rumor that vampires and now allowed to live with humans and we think he might be with his girlfriend there.

The sun began to rise and I had to go home. Gwen wasn't tired, but she walked with me back to our house.

"I never thought being like this would be so amazing. It's all better now. All fixed." I said entering our house.

"It'll never be over." Gwen said. "The testing ended, but the hate wont. They will always hate us, and try to destroy us. It'll never be over." She said. "We just have to be happy with what we got." She smiled.

I guess she's right. There will always be those few people who hate us, and want us gone. We just have to be happy with what we have. I watched as Gwen walked ahead of me and stopped before the stair case. "Coming?" she asked.

I walked to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She blushed a little and seemed a little surprised. I chuckled to myself and kissed her on her check. "Of curse." I said walking ahead of her.

AN: Yeah sucky ending. But as of now part 2 is still shaky. Like you can see I left it in a way where I CAN end it, but it isn't very satisfying right? So part 2 might happen but we'll see how everything gose.


End file.
